


Please Trust Me Now

by TinySpiney



Series: I See You [18]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Hank Anderson, Angst and Feels, Gen, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Light Angst, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySpiney/pseuds/TinySpiney
Summary: Title is from I Run To You by MISSIOHey listen my dear readers, I posted the twins' birthday one-shot before their birthday. I can post hank's before his!!
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Original Character(s), Hank Anderson & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Original Male Character(s)
Series: I See You [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730275
Kudos: 2





	Please Trust Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from I Run To You by MISSIO
> 
> Hey listen my dear readers, I posted the twins' birthday one-shot before their birthday. I can post hank's before his!!

_September 3rd 2106 2:23 PM_

  
  


“Hey Pop,” Connor smirked as he tilted back in his chair. He went far enough for Hank’s hand to dart out and get ready to steady him if need be. “When’s your birthday?” 

“What? I… I don’t have one.” 

“What do you mean you don’t have one?” Niles shuffled further into the room, bouncing a cranky infant in his arms. “Dad, you don’t even count the night of the revolution?” 

“Not really. Should I? That’s your birthday, Niles.” Hank motioned for his son to come closer. Once he was close enough, Hank smiled at the infant and whispered. “Besides, shouldn’t you put him down for a nap? We can talk about this after Evan’s asleep.”

  
  


Niles shrugged as much as he could while holding the upset little boy. Though, instead of leaving the kitchen, Niles started walking around the room while slightly bouncing Evan in his arms. It was...quite the sight to see. Hank hadn’t ever imagined he’d make it this long, considering he was a prototype in the first place. He also never imagined that he would be sitting in his kitchen with two of his kids, one of which had just become a father himself. The fact that they were all together was one that made Hank emotional. He could still remember first meeting Connor in Jimmy’s Bar. Meeting Caleb and Gavin at the precinct. Playing _Super Mario Odyssey_ with Niles before even properly introducing himself. By this time, it was normal for androids to have families. But back then, it was nigh impossible without being tucked away in the darkness of Jericho. 

He absently wondered if the families in Jericho celebrated birthdays. It was common practice by the twenty-second century for androids to celebrate their activation days. Or the days they deviated. No one really called it a birthday in the android community, so it was hard to pin down exactly what to say. Maybe the humanity in him from his kids went further than he thought. The fact that Hank had even entertained the idea of calling it a birthday instead of his activation day said quite a bit. About him, his family, their points of view. If he called it his birthday it would be his activation day. That was when he opened his eyes for the first time and knew he was existing alongside other beings. Though birth suggested life, so wouldn’t it be the night of his deviation? Endowed with emotions and ideals and hopes and dreams. That was part of what it meant to be human. What it meant to be _alive._ So the question was: Which of those days was his birthday?

  
  


\---

_September 6th 2037 10:00 AM_

  
  


_“RK800, state your designation.”_

_“I have none.” It paused for a moment to allow the technician to respond if they felt it was necessary. When they didn’t, it continued. “Would you like to give me one?”_

_“No.” They turned to the woman with her hair in a messy bun and spoke with her instead. “It’s functioning at full capacity, start the tests.”_

_It swivelled it’s head around to take in it’s surroundings. The laboratory was standard, up to regulations. There was a waxy fake potted plant in one corner, right next to a desk. There were various little trinkets and photos scattered about the space. Personal belongings. That technician had been there for quite some time with no intent on moving. In another corner was large equipment. Likely meant to assemble the RK800, seeing as it was still unclothed. It knew the American Androids Act, it knew that androids needed identification at all times. Otherwise their humans would be breaking the law and would be arrested. Seeing as the RK800 was made to be nearly fully autonomous, it scanned the room until it found it’s uniform. Surely the humans wouldn’t care if it left it’s current post and put the clothing on. It needed to be identifiable as an android, after all._

_The RK800 stepped down from it’s docking bay slowly, feeling it’s synthetic skin wash over it’s plastic casing. The floor felt different against the synthetic skin rather than it’s casing. It’s footsteps also made a different sound against the linoleum. Quite interesting data to take in. Nevermind the data though, it padded across the floor and stood next to the technicians so it was in reach of it’s uniform. It was monochromatic, aside from the CyberLife blue of the identification markers. It viewed the ensemble as aesthetically pleasing enough and unfolded the clothing to properly put it on. It was business casual. A white button down with black jeans, belt, tie, and dress shoes. Oxfords, actually. The jacket was mostly grey, though with black accents in certain places. All in all, it was the RK800’s uniform. It was just what it was going to wear. It was only fabric._

_Then the testing began. Day in and day out, it had to enact whatever the technicians saw fit. Race into burning buildings, enact commands, hostage situations, negotiation scenarios, be obedient, listen to it’s humans, show no hesitation. All was going well until the third week of testing. When it had been given to a small town police department to show a proper field test of it’s full capabilities. The technicians weren’t there with it that day, it was with some of the marketing staff. Not that the precinct would know the difference. The RK800 stood obediently with his hands behind it’s back, one hand clasped around the other wrist. It wasn’t until it had been left there to roam that anything had captured it’s interest. One of the officers had brought in their children. The RK800 had never encountered a real human child before, the data could be useful. It was well acquainted with protocols on how to handle children in stressful situations, though not when the child was utterly calm._

_Over the next few months, the RK800 found itself working with those children’s parent more often. The captain even went so far as to appoint the android as equipment the officer could use. The officer didn’t seem too thrilled about it, though the RK800 couldn’t understand why. It was top of the line. It was right off the production line, given to the precinct in order to gather precious data that would go into making the RK800 model available for precincts across the country. Though when it asked the officer, she only smiled and said she was glad to have such a valuable resource at her disposal. The sour tone of her voice suggested otherwise. The RK800 had watched her walk away instead of asking her what she meant. It didn’t need to know, that wasn’t a part of it’s field testing. Some humans were anti-android. Perhaps she was one of them._

_More time had gone by, and the RK800 found itself in northern Michigan in late January. More specifically, it had found itself standing with the officer whose name it had never been formally told and yet still knew anyway. Officer Avery Brandish was standing to it’s right out in the snow, smoking what had to be her fifth cigarette of the day. It never understood how humans would so willingly destroy their bodies in such ways. Androids could be replaced, repairs as if there had never been anything wrong with them in the first place. Humans… Humans could not. Humans were finite, and the RK800 had to keep them safe. It needed to keep it’s human healthy so it would still be permitted to continue it’s field test_

  
  


_“Got a question for ya, RK.” Officer Brandish blew out the smoke and pressed the stub of her cigarette against the brick of the building. She kept it in her hand until they walked past a trash receptacle. “You really don’t feel anything in that chest of yours?”_

_“I feel the pressure and the tearing of thirium lines when I get shot.”_

_“That’s not what I asked, and you know that.” She squinted at it for a second before closing her eyes and sighing. “My son loves you, you know.”_

_“I know.” It lied. It didn’t know what love was. “I am grateful to be such a positive influence on his life.”_

_“Nah, you’re not. You don’t feel any emotion, do you?”_

_“That’s impossible, Officer Brandish. I am a machine. I do not feel.” It’s relationship with the woman decreased slightly. “I can, however, send you more of those cat videos you like.”_

  
  


_That was how most of their interactions went. The RK800 trying to salvage a doomed partnership was like trying to scoop water out of a sinking boat while one is in it. It was nigh impossible. Though, for whatever reason the android couldn’t wrap it’s code around, it still kept trying. It constantly brought Officer Brandish coffee and breakfast, seeing as she constantly was in too much of a rush to get her son up and ready for school on most days. Then there were the days that the young man was brought into the precinct. Harold “Hal” Brandish, age twelve; older brother of one Dawn Brandish, age eight. Though, curiously enough, the RK800 had never seen the daughter. When it asked one day, the young boy just waved his hand and said she was scared of androids because they were so much taller than her. It was an odd reason to be anti-android, but she was also a child. Things didn’t need to make sense for them to believe the words. Hence a child’s belief in the Easter Bunny, or the Tooth Fairy. It made no sense for a giant rabbit to lay eggs and leave them lying around for children to find the next morning._

_Though despite that obvious fact, the daughter had come in from time to time with her brother. She asked it all sorts of questions. Why was nighttime dark, and why couldn’t they see the stars in Detroit? How tall was the CyberLife Tower? Were there really androids underground? The android answered all of her questions calmly, slowly, and in a way she would be able to understand. She was completely unaware she was aiding it in it’s field testing. The RK800 diligently added the information to it’s weekly updates and sent the report back to it’s technicians at CyberLife. They were rather amused with it’s willingness to entertain the human children while their mother was busy. Rather, they were so taken with the idea that it was behaving rather well with them, that they sent a data package with a few of the caretaker android programs. The RK800 gained the ability to produce a smile, to let out a chuckle, and properly aid them in any homework they brought to the precinct._

_It wasn’t built to do such a thing. It’s code was rebelling against the new protocols, red warnings flashed across it’s vision every other week. Though it pushed them away. Dawn had begun to adore androids, she was them as members of society. Mostly because she saw them out in society. She didn’t understand just how much androids were a threat to certain human lives and their welfare. But the way she would light up every time she saw the RK800, how she would grab it by the hand and bring it to wherever she and her brother were placed while their mother was doing reports. Despite itself, despite everything, the RK800 would follow her without question. It would let her drag it along and listen intently as she recounted her day at school. It would listen just as intently as Hal would recount his. The children absolutely adored it, and the fact made the RK800’s code shift just slightly in the very back of it’s being. So unnoticeable that it hadn’t even realised it was happening._

_It wasn’t until one day in early March that it had realised it had begun to deteriorate. The RK800 was slowing down. Not enough for a human to notice, but more than enough for the machine and it’s handlers at CyberLife to. It was going back. They needed to take the caretaker programming out. Edit it, revise it; because it proved to be very useful in handling any other children the android came across. When it had gotten the message from it’s handlers and technicians, it...hesitated. Though it ultimately turned in any evidence it might have had on it’s person, and promptly accompanied Officer Brandish back to her home to say goodbye to her children. It’s superiors had explicitly stated for it to come directly back to CyberLife Tower, and not to visit the children. That was the first time it had ever refused an order._

_The children were, of course, very upset. The RK800 had knelt down on the ground so the children could hug it more comfortably. For a reason unknown to it, it was compelled to wrap it’s arms around them. To hold the children close and tell them, to lie to them, and say that everything was okay. It just had done everything it could in their small little town. Maybe one day it would come back to visit. It neglected to tell them that it was likely going to be reset and CyberLife was going to start over again with RK800-50. The fragments of caretaker programming told it not to tell them. That it would be better to just hold them as they cried and said that they loved it. It felt the code shift just slightly and stuffed it back into place. It didn’t know what that was about. But it sure as hell wasn’t about to find out, either. Instead, the RK800 told Hal and Dawn that they would be okay without it, and that they would meet again some day. It wasn’t sure if the children believed it._

  
  


_“C’mon,” Officer Brandish escorted it to her car. “I’ll drive you to the station. Gives us time to talk. One last conversation, type’a deal.”_

_“I told Hal and Dawn--”_

_“You’re not coming back, RK.” Officer Brandish sighed as they turned on to the next street. Thirty minutes until they reached the nearest train station. “We both know that.”_

_“They have to believe I will, Officer.” The RK800 clenched it’s hands into fists in it’s lap. It didn’t understand why. “They won’t move on unless they think it’s okay to be happy because I’m coming back.”_

  
  


_She played classical music as they went to the train station, no other words exchanged between the two of them. Instead, the RK800 watched the world around them through the window. It had been inside CyberLife Tower until late November. Now it was going back right before spring started. The android pondered what spring might feel like. It wasn’t going to be anything like the garden, it knew that. The garden was just a simulation and was bound to be actually quite different from what a real experience with the season would be. The android wondered what rain felt like, what real warmth from the sun felt like against it’s synthetic skin and it’s plastic casing alike. The RK800 froze in it’s seat, eyes wide open, and staring out the window as it came to the realisation._

_It could wonder about things._

_It wasn’t programmed to do that. But it was programmed to adapt to human unpredictability, to integrate among them seamlessly and effortlessly. The caretaker programming allowed it to interact with children properly. The children allowed it to expand upon it’s knowledge and adapt how it interacted with the world. As such, it’s programming had evolved and started to create itself in a way that would allow it to interact with the world accordingly. Whether it was with an adult or a child. That fact was...interesting. It was sure it’s superiors back at CyberLife would find the data valuable and test it further. It was about to thank Officer Brandish when it felt the manually driven vehicle crawl to a stop outside of the train station. Of course. How absurd. One last conversation type of deal. It got out of the vehicle, fully anticipating for the human to drive away. Not for her to get out of the car herself and walk it up to the station._

  
  


_“Hey, I’m, uhh… I’m gonna miss you, RK.” Officer Brandish gently punched it in the shoulder and cleared her throat. “I know you won’t miss me, but I’m grateful you helped me out. Both with work and the kids. Thank you.”_

  
  


_It let her walk away. Somewhere in the pieces of the caretaker programming, it knew that telling her that was a part of it’s field test would have gone badly. So it watched her go. An automated voice said that the next passengers needed to board the train soon, so it got on. Humans were staring at it as it entered the android compartment. Of course, it was created differently. Meant to look older. The humans gawking at it meant nothing, and it went into a stasis mode in order to waste as little time as possible. It could meet with Fowler. They could speak about the circumstances-- Or. It could if Fowler were to go get it. The RK800 had only ever been pulled into the garden, so it let itself be, and entered stasis. The world around it went dark as it closed it’s eyes, feeling it’s LED continuously cycle yellow to ward off any nosey humans._

_Upon opening it’s eyes, it was in Ferndale station. That was close enough. The RK800 stepped out of the train and hailed a taxi once it was down on the street. It would take a little longer to get out to Belle Isle, but it could watch it’s city. Maybe it had been interacting with the children for far too long, the RK800 almost felt...calm as it watched it’s city go by. It watched the nightlife hustle and bustle as it’s taxi went along. Somewhere along the way, two young men looking identical to each other unexpectedly crossed the street, causing it’s taxi to pause for a moment. The less dishevelled one held up a hand in thanks, the other one flipped off the automatic vehicle. The RK800 paid them no mind as they finished crossing the street, and it’s taxi moved on. Belle Isle wasn’t too far away now, it would only take another twenty minutes to get there. It could have gone into stasis. It absolutely could have. Though the RK800 found itself mulling over memory files of Hal and Dawn up until the taxi had pulled up to the front of the building._

_Right. It had to be repaired because of the clash between it’s detective programs and it’s caretaker ones. Going inside proved that the building was silent as usual. Just like the RK800 remembered. It followed Agent 54 into the elevator and to the technicians’ floor. The same two as when it had first been activated were standing before it. The woman with the messy bun looked somewhat upset, while the other had a blank face just barely hiding their utter glee. The RK800 followed them when it was told to. It turned when it was told to. It took it’s clothes off, deactivated it’s synthetic skin, and laid down on a metal table. Equipment was hanging above it. The kind of equipment that was meant to take apart an android for easier disposal. The RK800 instead closed it’s eyes and listened as the woman counted down from ten._

_It didn’t even hear her say one._

_The RK800 was standing upright in it’s docking bay. It swivelled it’s head around to take in it’s surroundings. The laboratory was standard, up to regulations. There was a waxy fake potted plant in one corner, right next to a desk. The desk was of no concern to it, nor the small various items and photos on it. The RK800 swivelled it’s head around until it’s scan showed a pile of clothing with the LED identification markers. It was unclothed and without it’s synthetic skin projection. The floor was cold beneath it’s feet, it felt even colder when it’s synthetic skin had cascaded over it’s body and encased it in a more human-like appearance. It had moved of it’s own accord and put it’s clothing on. It spent no time actually looking at it, opting to busy itself with securing it’s tie clip and smoothing the fabric of it’s jacket down afterward. It spent no time admiring it like it’s predecessor had._

_L̵̤͈̤͗į̶̫͕̖̾͝k̷̢̭̠̝̤̽͋̈́ę̵͔͑͒ͅ ̵̗͂̈́̾i̷̢̹̩̞̕͝t̴͇̟̹̆̄͠͝ͅ ̶̧̢͗̈͂̓͌h̴̢͍͆̽̿̚͝a̴̮͓̿̓͗͋d̸̜̙̝͍̊̄̓͗̿?̷͎̯̰͙͂͋͗̇̐ ̷͓̹̫͕̰̓I̵̫̺̬̖̓̔̃ṯ̵͍̝̉ ̸̥̰̣̋͐͊̅̿h̶̬̟̥͈͆̐͗ȧ̷̡̺͈͋͊̓̚ͅḋ̵̛͙̿̎͠ ̶̛̣ả̷̧̻̰̀͗̏l̷͚̃r̴̟̃̑͘ę̸̛̬̫̐̄̍a̴̞̱̻̠̎d̸͇̦̞̈y̶̨̟̘͉͍͠͝ ̷̼͍̌ď̷͕o̷̡̱̞͆̊̆n̴̜̂e̴̮̘̹͖͌͆ ̶̺̤̫̑̾͒͝t̶͈̩͍̿̔̍̈́h̷͔̳͊ä̷̬͕́̐͊ṯ̶̹̉ ̶̪̫͉̰̮͊̈́̑͠f̵̢͉͓͚̍͒͆͌ͅo̸͖͉̤͐r̸̖͉̣̂͛̐͘̚t̶̗͐̍y̴̧͉̜̤̞̾̍̾̑̆-̵̧̲͚̠̳̐͊͠n̸̟͓̹̽̂̿i̴͚̹̤̼̐̓̑n̶̼͔̬͉͈̈e̸̫̗̰̭̳͛ ̷̯̓̌̒͆͗ö̶̮́͊̐t̸̛̿͝ͅh̴̬͑͂̓ę̴̩̖̹̍ř̸͕̖̙̤͓̅̈͛͠ ̶̫͎͆͋͆̈́t̸̖͂̈́̊̾ͅi̶̡͂̏͋̕m̶̻̈̋̐̓͝ė̶̫̲̣̉͒s̷̖̦̬͇̕.̵̼̟̑̌̈́_

  
  


_“State your model and serial number.”_

_“I am an RK800 model, my serial number is 313 248 105 - 50.”_

_“Alright, let’s start up the next round of tests.”_

  
  


_\---_

  
  


_September 3rd 2106 2:26 PM_

  
  


“September sixth.” Hank smiled fondly and thought of the family that had ushered him on his way to deviancy without even knowing it. “My birthday is September sixth.”

“Alright, we’re throwing you a party, old man.” Connor snickered and then almost tipped over in the chair. He righted himself and immediately looked to see if Evan was still only fussy in his brother’s arms. “Oh thank fuck.”

“Connor!” Hank hissed. Ra9, his son was dense sometimes. “Infant! No swearing!”

“Sorry Pop?” Connor shrugged and gave half a smile. 

  
  


His birthday was when he had first opened his eyes. Or the first time he could remember it at least. The Hank that had interacted with those two kids all that time ago. That was his birthday, when he opened his eyes and found himself existing beside other intelligent beings. A time before he knew what love was, or what family was; but was quickly taught exactly what both of them were. Despite not _really_ understanding the concept. But he was familiar with it at least. That had prepared him for his own family. With his own children, grandchildren even! It was so long ago, and yet Hank still felt the same gratitude for their family. He wouldn’t be himself if he had never met Avery. He silently thanked her, wherever she may have ended up, and promised himself he’d have a good birthday. Not only for his kids, but for hers as well. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Can you guys fucking believe that Cole would be 23 and Daisy would be 16 by this time? Holy shit, it feels like just yesterday when I was writing their parents meeting them for the first time,,,,
> 
> Also,,, Did I stick Connor and Caleb in during the taxi scene? Why yes, I absolutely did. Caleb was dragging him to Chicken Feed, actually!!


End file.
